


Despicable (Fanvideo)

by allstarspangled



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BAMF Tony Stark, Character Study, Embedded Video, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allstarspangled/pseuds/allstarspangled
Summary: Tony has been called many things. Narcissistic. Selfish.Despicable.They're not wrong.





	Despicable (Fanvideo)




End file.
